A general manufacturing method of artificial human teeth, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises the steps of: removing a damaged part of human teeth; forming an impression tray by coating and hardening impression material to the surface of damaged human teeth; making a teeth prototype by pouring melted plaster or metal to the impression tray; obtaining surface coordinates of the teeth prototype using a stylus scanner or laser scanner; converting the surface coordinates of the teeth prototype to CAD/CAM data; manufacturing artificial teeth by cutting metal with a three-dimensional N/C(Numerical Control) machine using the converted data; and coating ceramic to the surface of the artificial teeth after sintering the processed artificial teeth for a predetermined period.
According to the above-mentioned manufacturing method of artificial teeth, the artificial teeth covering damaged teeth can be manufactured to correspond to the shape of human teeth by manufacturing the artificial teeth with a three-dimensional N/C machine. Hereinafter, a conventional manufacturing method of artificial teeth will be explained.
To begin with, nerve tissue of teeth is healed at a dental clinic and the surface of the damaged teeth is removed. Then, impression material is coated to the surface of the damaged teeth. After the impression material is hardened, a impression tray can be obtained by taking off the hardened impression material from the actual teeth. Next, the impression tray is moved to a dental laboratory where artificial teeth are manufactured. At the dental laboratory, a teeth prototype having the same shape with the grinded actual teeth is manufactured by pouring melted plaster or metal to the impression tray.
After the teeth prototype is manufactured, a stylus scanner or laser scanner scans the teeth prototype. Through this scanning process, surface coordinates of the teeth prototype can be obtained. Subsequently, the surface coordinates of the teeth prototype is converted to CAD/CAM data, and artificial teeth are manufactured by cutting metal with a three-dimensional N/C machine using the converted data.
After the artificial teeth are manufactured, the artificial teeth are sintered for a predetermined period, and ceramic is coated to the surface of the artificial teeth to make the artificial teeth similar to the actual human teeth. Then, the artificial teeth are moved to a dental clinic, and the artificial teeth are attached to the actual teeth of a patient using a bond etc. Through these processes, dental treatment for a patient is finished.